


Dinner for Two

by lamerezouille



Series: 25 days of Draco and Harry, 2011 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> <a href="http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/18.jpg">This yummy looking Christmas dinner</a><br/>Am I the only one who felt full only looking at the prompt?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dinner for Two

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [This yummy looking Christmas dinner](http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/18.jpg)  
>  Am I the only one who felt full only looking at the prompt?

Harry put the last touch to his romantic Christmas dinner for two and took a step back to admire it. It looked delicious.

The turkey was perfectly cooked, crispy and juicy, and made his mouth water just thinking about it. The vegetables were perfectly done, neatly placed in gleaming plates. The gravy was rich and smooth and looked wonderfully delectable.

Harry was particularly proud of himself for managing a whole dinner all on his own, with only very minor help from Molly Weasley, and none at all from Kreacher, who did seem quite miffed about it.

The food was under a stasis spell set on just the right temperature and all Harry had left to do was wait for his guest to arrive.

Fifteen minutes later, Draco was there, apparently ready to share Harry’s romantic Christmas dinner for two. Harry found he looked delicious.

Draco wore a very well fitting tuxedo, which complimented his body so much it made Harry’s mouth water just thinking about what was underneath. Draco’s hair was perfectly groomed, neatly combed and almost gleaming in the candle-light. He said, ‘Hello, Harry.’ His voice was deep and smooth, and Harry felt like he was falling in love all over again.

Draco simply looked wonderfully delectable.

Harry kissed him full on the mouth, and maybe even jumped him a little, but Draco didn’t seem to mind, as he answered in kind.

At the end of the night, the only true difference between Harry’s Christmas dinner and Draco Malfoy: they both looked delicious, but Harry actually got to know how Draco _actually_ tasted.

(The answer was: magnificent.)

 


End file.
